1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating cooker, and, more particularly, to a heating cooker, which allows a door on a cooking chamber to be opened without requiring a user to directly pull the door, thereby improving convenience in use to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a conventional heating cooker is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 2005-0060560, and includes a body having a cooking chamber defined therein, a door hingably mounted to the cooking chamber to open and close the cooking chamber, and a handle positioned on the door to be gripped by a user when opening and closing the door.
To open and close the opening of the cooking chamber at the front side thereof, the door has a lower end hingably coupled to a lower end of the body and an upper end having a front side provided with a bar-shaped handle with which the user can manually open and close the door.
For the conventional heating cooker described in Korean Patent Application No. 2005-0060560, since opening and closing of the door can be realized only by manual handling, there is an inconvenience in that, when opening the door with something held in the user's hand, it is necessary for the user to grip the handle and rotate the door downward. Thus, there is a need for a heating cooker which can overcome such an inconvenience.